Death the kid- Part 1
by Thecoon111000
Summary: This is the prelude to the death the kid story I'm working on. it starts with a lone figure making their way to death city, and will also be longer next time (sorry!) this is going to be one heck of a story so read and stick around! but only if you like romance, fighting, angst, and Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

The sun fights to stay awake as it falls behind a lone city in the middle of the Mojave Desert. A figure standing on a sand dune watches the sun, a small smirk spreading across the unknown figures face, followed by a dry chortle.

"I wonder why the sun fights so hard for just a few more moments in the sky. Suppose we've got a lot in common." The figure, finishing its thoughts, adjusts its bag and pulls its cloak in. Desert Winds rippled across the dry landscape, sending sand flying with a fierce intensity. Lifting a hand to protect his eyes from the biting sands, the figure reflects on the events to come.

"Feels like the shows about to start. I don't want to be late" The figure pulls the pair of goggles dangling around its neck over shaded eyes and sets off toward the isolated city.

The massive city in the Desert, otherwise known as Death City, arose from what appeared to be the very center of _nowhere. _Its black pointed towers stood in stark contrast to the brilliant blue sky and almost white sands. Inside the city seemed to share a common theme of somber colors, but this wasn't to say that the people were gloomy. In fact, it seemed people were more jovial than their counterparts in the world outside. The reason for this happiness was that in Death City, the people had a God they didn't have to believe was there, they _knew_ he was there. Most people in the outside world called him the grim reaper, a figure to be feared. However, in Death City the people revered him as their savior, referring to him as Lord Death. The Death God protected his namesake city and its people with his very soul not figuratively, but quite literally, giving his citizens a rare peace of mind.

The mysterious figure stopped just short of the entrance to Death City and took a moment to gaze up at the winding cobble street that lead to the castle-like school known as the D.W.M.A. The Street wound like a coiled serpent up a gradually inclining hill, circling around with smaller streets leading towards houses and businesses of all types. As the figure stood gazing, a sense of awe and wonder overcame them and, lost in their own thoughts, did not pay enough attention to the harsh desert winds as a forcible gale stampeded past the figure, tearing the cloak from her body. Revealed under the cloak was a woman appearing to be in early twenties, short spikey hair the color of crimson flared beneath the incandescent sun. Her skin was pale with slightly lighter scars mostly on her thin arms, indicating a hard life. She opened her brilliant olive eyes as the gust died down, adjusting to the mid-day sun. Looking for her cloak now would be futile; as she was sure it was miles away already. Letting out a sigh, she decided it was a minor loss and started walking through the Death City gate, toward the highest tower of the D.W.M.A.

Going up the main winding road, the strange girl felt as though another presence was watching her. She froze, seeing for the first time the real reason Death City was so safe. Encompassing the entirety of Death City was the soul of Lord Death himself. _No wonder the people worship him. He really is a god after all… _Pulled back into reality, she remembered the presence she felt earlier.

"Shit. He probably already felt my soul wavelength by now. So much for surprises, I really hope he has changed, or else I'm running right into my grave." The girl looked at her surroundings, noticing a small mirror shop to her right. She started to resume her journey, turning her head back in front, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something… Quickly she turned to the right to face the mirror and saw nothing. _I thought I just saw… a skull? But more cartoonish… must be my imagination. _She put all thoughts and emotion out of her head and focused now on getting to the tallest tower of the school.


	2. chapter 2

The Air inside the death room was eerie, almost uncomfortable. A lone mirror of unusual height stood in the middle of a vast graveyard that was all somehow inside one room. The mirror looked as though it did not belong in this world, emitting an odd aura that was powerful, yet sad. There were no tombstones, but rather black crosses all of varying sizes expanding a mile out until the mist concealed what lay beyond. A lone hallway with guillotine-like archways was the only way in and the only way out. There, sitting at the head of a skull-shaped table, Lord Death sipped his green tea casually. Professor Stein, Spirit, and Death the Kid all sat in awkward silence, waiting for Lord Death to announce the reason for this "emergency" meeting. Kid was losing his patience, and was about to say something when Death finally spoke up.

"I realize things have calmed down quite a bit since the Keshin Ashura was defeated, but that doesn't mean we are completely out of danger. There are still evil witches and potential Keshins we need to look out for." He took another sip of his green tea. There was another long silence as the group thought Death would say something else. Finally, Stein cleared his throat.

"Well, Keshin eggs come from evil humans, and there will always be evil humans, so there is nothing we can do except what we have been doing, am i correct lord death?" Stein asked, his tone annoyed at Death stating the obvious.

"Right you are stein!" Death answered, his tone light and non-serious.

"Father, why did you call this meeting, to talk about things we already are aware of?" Kid Asked calmly. Death stared at kid for an awkward amount of time, but Kid was used to his father doing weird things like this so he merely waited until death spoke up.

"Oh yes, the reason for the meeting. It would appear that there is a Keshin, a Witch, and an unknown soul with a great amount of power in death city." As Lord Death finished his sentence, shocked faces and gasps followed around the room.

"Not another Keshin! We were barely able to defeat Ashura and now another? It's too soon, we're not prepared!" Kid exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table and rising out of his seat. Kid remembered all too well how he almost lost himself and worse, his father, to the Keshin Ashura.

"Calm down kiddo, there will never be another Keshin as strong as Ashura. He was... a special case." Lord Death raised a hand on kid's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"A special case? I'm not sure I follow." Kid asked, confused and a bit suspicious at his father's words.

"Now is not the time for this," Stein looked at Lord Death "What is your plan? You must have one."

"Ah yes as it so happens i do. We will send out teams to search death city from top to bottom. Stein," Death turns his attention towards the professor. "You will take all the teachers and search the school along with the surrounding buildings. Kid," Death turns to look at his son. "I want you to take the best students the DWMA has to offer and check out the town. Everybody got it? Alllllright! Let's go! go! go!" death enthusiastically shouted, holding up his big hands in the form of peace signs.

"Hey wait what about me?!" Spirit demanded. Death was still shouting "go" and paying no attention to spirit. Spirit, depressed about completely being ignored, turned to leave with Stein and Kid.

"Kid, can i speak to you?" Death asked, abruptly stopping his cheers. Spirit looked defeated, and walked out the door, followed by Stein.

"Yes father, what is it?" Kid turned around just as Stein closed the door to the hall.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Ashura... He was...well, he was..." Death seemed to be having a hard time talking. Kid was a bit suspicious of his father at first, wondering what kind of trick it could be, but given deaths last encounter with Ashura he quickly forgot all suspicions. To save him, Death had nearly died to block an attack Ashura had aimed at his son. Kid sighed, not used to his father being so open.

"Dad, whatever you need to tell me, just tell me. It'll be okay." Kid said with concern laced in his voice as he once again sat down at the skull shaped table. Death sighed, reluctant to continue.

"Kid, do you know...where you came from?" This time kid was having trouble talking

"Well i... I'm your son so... I assume you and some other woman? I never really thought about it..." Kid stopped to think. He was never really around human families much, yet he had always assumed he had a mother. His father's usual answers were vague so he never asked.

"You are correct i am your father, however not in the... conventional way." death nervously added. _This is unusual, why is father being so forthcoming, and why now of all times?_ Kid's thoughts were racing, going back and forth between possibilities and outcomes of the current conversation.

"What do you mean? And what does this have to do with Ashura?" kid looked at his father, eager for his response. Death let out a sigh, he wasn't ready for this conversation, but it needed to happen. Death got up and took a seat next to his son, surprising Kid a little with the sudden closeness.

"A long time ago, i was very lonesome. Being the god of death, there was no 'goddess' for me and i wanted someone I could relate to, so i did the only thing i could think of. I took a fragment of my soul and created a son. His name was... Ashura. That would make him your older brother." There was a silence. Kid was shocked, still trying to take it all in.

"So... Ashura is... was... my older brother... and i wasn't born more like... created?" Kid asked, his voice getting horse, betraying the wave of emotions he normally kept in check.

"Kid, Ashura was... a mistake. A wanted a fighter in the end more than i did a son. I was more interested in perfecting my guard and eliminating Keshin But you... you're different because you are my son. I raised you to be the great person you are now and i couldn't be prouder of you. I just hope you forgive me for not telling you sooner." death finished, his voice hopeful for any forgiveness. Kid was silent for a long time before he finally spoke.

"Dad, I am confused and a little upset but," at that last word Kid looked at his father "You are right, you did raise me and you are my father. You risked your life to save me so of course i forgive you. You're my dad" bending his head down to hide his red cheeks, Kid stared at the skull rings he wore on each hand, a present he got from his father for his tenth birthday. As he started to look up, Kid felt a rush of wind pass as his father pulled him in for a hug. Kid's cheeks boomed an even deeper red. Death hadn't hugged kid since he was a small child.

"Kiddo you make me so proud." death said, eyes watering. "Now, you'd better get going. Maka and the others should be waiting for you at the town square." Released kid from their hug, Death stood back up and took one last look at his son. "All right do your best kiddo! And be careful!" Kid smiled and promised he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, been busy with work so i made this chapter nice and long! hope you enjoy and i do love the reviews (well, the only one i have) but even still, it made me happy that they enjoyed it XD

The crisp midnight air of Death City stung the skin of any person brave enough to venture outside. There was a curfew in Death city for all citizens that were not Meisters due to the increasing danger, making the normally active streets desolate. There was one woman, however, that could be seen from shop windows and residence homes wandering the streets, looking very lost.

"Jeez, I never realized this place was a maze! I can see the towers but where the heck is the road?! "She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. Her crimson hair and ivory skin glowed under the moonlight, giving her an eerie appearance. The clothes she wore looked very worn but comfortable. Leather straps wound around her left arm, as well as her waist, holding various knives on her arm and a gun on the waist.

The frustrated woman looked around for any type of bearings. She could see the towers, but not the road that led to them. _I really would like to avoid being noticed, but there's no choice. Looks like I'm going to have to use the roofs again. _She sighed, closing her olive eyes in defeat and raising her head up towards the moon. Her eyes flashed opened, revealing piercing green eyes that glowed like a hungry alley cat. In one swift motion, the woman crouched down and jumped 20 feet straight into the air, landing momentarily on the roof of a hat shop. A loud crash was heard, followed by frantic footsteps in the shop below. An older man peeked his head out the hatch that lead to the roof, and gasped as he saw a beautiful woman cloaked in moonlight. He wanted to say 'come inside! It's dangerous for one as beautiful as yourself to be out here alone' until, that is, he saw her eyes. She was looking right at him, her eyes piercing his soul, the eyes of a demon. A scream was working its way up his throat when suddenly, she vanished. His eyes widened as he felt a cold hand over his mouth and her face appeared, inches from his own. _This is it. I'm going to die now _he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Seconds that seemed to stretch on into eternity as he waited. Eventually, he dared to open his eyes and saw her put one slender finger over her mouth, signaling that he be silent. She the removed her hand from his mouth and gave him a small grin as she jumped onto the next roof, leaving the terrified man alone, starring at the spot she once was.

It didn't take long for Kid to reach the town square. Using Beelzebub to arrive was a good idea as time was something they could ill afford. Kid jumped off his skateboard and let its power return to him as he started walking towards the group of Meisters. Maka, a young scythe Meister, waved as he approached. Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki noticed his arrival as well and greeted him with waves and smiles.

"Hey Kid! What took you so long? Were you afraid to be near my radiance?" Black*Star said, his voice loud and arrogant as usual.

"Not likely, I was in a meeting with my father going over the mission details. It would seem that we are to divide into three teams- each Meister and weapon are to search the town streets in the east west and south." Kid looked around, making sure everyone understood. Liz and patty nodded in agreement and transformed into their pistol mode, fitting perfectly in kid's hands as he grabbed them and turned east. Maka wished everyone luck as the all sped off in their assigned directions.

"Everything seems to be okay over here…. let's try this street" Kid said as he pushed off on his skateboard, looking with both his eyes and sixth sense for any intruders. He made it halfway up the street when he felt a presence, stopping dead in his tracks to determine where it was coming from. A shadow moved overhead and he looked up, shocked to see a beautiful red haired woman jumping from the roof-tops. He quickly regained his composure and used Beelzebub to lift himself onto the roof. _She's not a witch or a Keshin or else I'd feel it. No, her soul is different, maybe the other one father talked about? _ These thoughts ran through Kids head as he sized her up, ready for a battle. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes as she started to move toward kid. _Shit, here she comes. _Kid thought, raising his pistols at her.

"My name is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, and I believe you are trespassing." He shot his first volley of bullets at her, his aim dead on. She swiftly jumped to the left and rolled behind the air-conditioner unit. Kid took a starting run and leaped over the AC unit, only to be greeted by a snarl and a set of claws shredding through cloth and skin on his right leg. Doing a mid-air flip, Kid managed to doge her next assault, but hid leg was really starting to hurt. Kid shot some more rounds, trying to put some distance between the two of them, but she seemed to move so fast it was hard to get a single hit.

"Augh!" A cry of pain howled out of the woman's throat as a direct shot to her ribs landed. Kid took this opportunity to get up close and do some damage, his punches moving swiftly to her side, then her stomach, finishing off with a blow to the head with the back of his gun. Her body was thrown over two rooftops, crashing into a small water tower. Water burst open from the impact, flooding the roof with its icy cold water running off the edges. Kid made his way slowly over to the crumpled body of his enemy. She lay face down in a pool of water, not moving nor breathing. He turned her over, cheeks flushing red at her beauty and symmetry and then turning pale as he realized what he did. _She's not breathing. No, I can't kill something so symmetrical, I just can't. What do I do? I… _Without thinking, Kid leaned over the woman's soaking form and attempted to breathe life into her lungs. 1, 2, 3 Breathe. 1, 2, 3 Breathe. This pattern went on for what seemed like a century, enough time that Patty and Liz transformed back into their human forms and sat silently next to kid, their faces mournful. Five minutes had passed with no sign of breath. Liz held out an arm in front of Kid, shaking her head as he looked at her, eyes on the brim with tears. Liz knew kid must be unusually upset by killing someone that looked so human, and Kid surely noticed, of that she had no doubt, that the girl could've struck them down and killed them after he jumped over the AC.

"Let's… carry her back. She should still be allowed a funeral since we don't have any proof that she's done anything bad…" Kid said, his voice trailing off in thought. _Wait, has she done anything bad? Why did father put her in the same category as a witch and a Keshin? _ Kid's thoughts raced with questions that he had no answers to. Eventually he pushed all thoughts out of his head and scooped up the thin frame of the woman he killed. As Kid stood back up, he realized she was lighter than a dead person should be, so he looked down at her hopefully. The moon that was there main source of light was enveloped in a cloud, casting momentary darkness on Death City. Moments passed and eventually a cold wind blew, moving the cloud and casting the radiant moonlight once again. Kid gasped, as his stare at the once dead woman was met with brilliant olive eyes slit just like a cats. In a panic, Kid dropped her and stepped back, as if her touch was electric.

"Ow! Why'd you drop me? That hurt…" She said, her voice like a small bell ringing beautifully in the night air.

"I'm… sorry! Are you alright? I mean, who are you and what are you doing trespassing?" Kid asked, his voice gaining back composure.

"My name is Mau, and I came to see Lord Death but I got lost. Then you guys attacked me and I tried to stop you but you are really strong Kid." As she finished speaking, she stood up and shook excess water from her hair. Their eyes met, and then it really did feel like an electric current ran through Kid and Mau's body. Whispers in another language softly invaded their ears, not to be heard by anyone else, and then it felt like a chain attached itself to Kid's soul from Mau's, with strange lettering appearing on the surface of her soul. Without warning, she lost consciousness and stumbled backwards off the roof. Kid moved with lightning speed, catching her in mid-air and cushioning the fall. _Some of her ribs are broken. I suppose I should take her to the infirmary and see what father has to say about this…_ Kid checked to make sure she was still breathing and summoned Beelzebub.

"Liz, Patty, I'm going to the infirmary first. You two go on ahead to the death room and report to my father, I'll be there shortly." Kid spoke the last words as he kicked off on his skateboard, thoughts jumping in his head of whom Mau was why he could now see with his sixth sense a soul chain around her neck connecting to his soul.


End file.
